The invention relates to an apparatus for removing articles from, for example, a mold cavity between two mold halves of a machine, in particular an injection-molding machine, press or the like, there being connected to one mold half a drive element, which drives a drive wheel on the other mold half and thereby sets a rocker in pivoting motion, by means of which an arm with the removal apparatus can be guided out of the mold cavity by the rocker sliding into a channel between two guide strips and moving out of this channel in each predetermined end position of the arm, and the arm being held in these end positions.
Such apparatuses are known, for example, from International Patent Application WO 88/03238. In the embodiments shown there, a handling mechanism is introduced by mechanical means into the mold cavity of an injection-molding machine during the opening of the movable mold half and during closing of the injection-molding machine is forcibly moved out again from the mold cavity together with the article to be removed. Furthermore, although a carriage, on which the removal apparatus is fixed, is held in the respective end positions, there are always one or more pressure rollers interacting with a fixed stop. Although the apparatus has proved successful in practice, it is of a relatively complex construction and requires a great number of individual elements, which may be subject to wear, especially as these apparatuses are in some cases used in three-shift operation and enter the mold cavity of an injection-molding machine several times a minute.